


若有来世，你还愿意吗

by AramaGinhiro



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AramaGinhiro/pseuds/AramaGinhiro





	若有来世，你还愿意吗

宇智波斑夺了卡卡西的写轮眼闯入了神威空间，而后不久，他便恣意笑着以双轮回眼的姿态闯入众人视线，顺手还将与他一同出来的宇智波带土像扔垃圾一样扔在了一旁的废墟上。  
名为宇智波带土的男人对此没有任何反应，被冲击力震落的碎石纷纷砸在他的白发和赤裸而健硕的躯干上，溅起的灰尘掩住男人的双眼，让人看不明了他的情绪又或者是死是活。  
而就在鸣人佐助似乎也阻止不了宇智波斑的无限月读完成的时候，当世也许除斑以外仅存自我意识的四个人齐齐露出了震惊的表情。  
“动不了……黑绝，你……”  
“我是辉夜的意识”  
庞大的查克拉通过神树迅速地汇集，蓄势待发就要涌入被贯穿了心脏的宇智波斑体内。此时黑绝却发出一声痛呼，它的左臂消失了，那伤口的断面流动着疯狂而危险的空间之力，众人不约而同地将目光投向宇智波斑面前的那个人影。  
宇智波带土扶住从黑绝手上挣脱的宇智波斑，斑咳出几大滩血，气息尚未平稳，胸前狰狞的伤口却开始缓慢但肉眼可见地愈合了。而宇智波带土只是静静地看着宇智波斑，没人知道他想干什么。  
“带土……”寂静中的一句呼唤惊醒了在座每个人，宇智波带土没有回头，他的周围却开始出现时空间忍术的波动，少许时间后，宇智波带土和宇智波斑消失了。  
双脚踩上神威空间的地面，宇智波斑并未感到丝毫放松，因为没有人比他更熟悉身边人气场的变化，带土他，变得让自己看不透了。  
宇智波斑可以说，在黑绝偷袭自己前的每一个画面，他都有过预见和准备。不过在宇智波斑的预见中，当他在神威空间里从带土手中夺回轮回眼后，宇智波带土这个人就该退场了，也许死了，也许像其他人一样做上美梦。  
但绝不是将自己从生死边缘救下，还“逃”进神威空间。  
果然，后脑勺的劲风响起，身体在思维还没有做出反应的时候就动了起来，躲过身后带土挥来的拳头，斑一脚将收不住惯性的袭击者踹到地上。然而终究是心脏被捅了个窟窿，斑这下却是身体跟不上思维的指挥了。带土扣住斑来不及收回的脚腕毫不留情地将人摔下来，自己再站起来将刚才的一脚还了回去。  
一阵近乎野兽的厮打过后，专盯要害攻击的两人还是分出了胜负。猛地踹上躺在地上的人的太阳穴，带土趁着斑这短暂昏过去的时间，踩住斑的手跨坐在了斑身上，虽然他自己的肋骨断了两根、右手指骨被踩碎三根、左腿小腿被掰折，但终究还是他制伏了现在胸口贯穿伤被撕大了一倍，躺在地上已经动弹不得的宇智波斑。  
宇智波斑终于读懂此刻的宇智波带土了，因为他从宇智波带土的眼中看见了杀意。一双坚固的手攀上自己的脖子，肌肤相贴处涌起滚烫的热量，脉搏平稳地跳动着对即将到来的事毫无察觉。  
还是栽在了自己养起来的崽子手里啊，也不知道和死在那不知所谓的辉夜手里比起来，哪个结局对于“宇智波斑”这个“世界的噩梦”来说更可笑一点。  
当年的男孩长大成了男人，男人的手缓慢却不容抗拒地收拢着，宇智波斑对于吸气这件事渐渐感到困难了，他的视线开始出现重影和发黑。当色彩彻底暗下去以后，斑的眼前开始掠过几次生死间的一幕幕过往，最终定格在了一个面容阴沉、嘴角紧绷的赤瞳男人身上，男人紧锁着眉头看向斑，眼神郁结又炙烈。  
“如果……”自己想说什么如果呢？宇智波斑话到嘴边却失了声。  
去你妈的。宇智波斑伸手捶碎了不知所云的画面。  
宇智波带土知道宇智波斑强大，可他没想到这个男人濒死还能爆发出这样的力量，查克拉方面的威压竟让自己有片刻的怔忪。等宇智波带土找回双手的力气，却发现腕上多了一只死死钳住自己的手。  
再过三秒，自己的左手估计就要被生生捏碎了，宇智波带土默默地想。  
“咔”的一声脆响传来，宇智波带土却并没有感受到预料中的疼痛，他反应过来什么似地揉了揉掌下一截柔若无骨的躯干，果不其然摸到了身下人已经断成两截的颈椎。  
死了？宇智波斑的头歪向一边，混杂着大量气泡的血沫从他口鼻中淌出，男人半睁着的眼眶里，轮回眼几乎染成红色。  
宇智波斑，就这样死了？宇智波带土突然感到强烈的不真实，他试探地抚上宇智波斑的胸口，手指压上肌肉留下浅色的印子，宇智波带土终于没有感受到宇智波斑的心跳。  
看看，忍界的噩梦，死在了他亲手培养出来的棋子手里，脆弱得如此不堪一击。  
你怎么能就这么死了呢，宇智波斑？你毁了宇智波带土，杀死了野原琳，就这样没被报复也没承受到我这满腔怒火地轻松死去了？  
宇智波带土一路抚过身下尸体精雕细琢的肌肉纹路，确切地感受着温度从自己掌间流逝，然后他摸到了一片湿润的布料和其下半硬的男人性器。  
一瞬间，诸如荒诞愤怒不甘的无数情绪，伙同着被勾起的宇智波带土决定从少年时代带进坟墓里的欲望，冲进了他的脑中。伴着突突跳的太阳穴，嗡嗡作响的耳鸣，和发热的眼眶，宇智波带土一口咬在身下尸体的胸口上，生生撕下了一块皮肉，就像他的手扯下了宇智波斑的裤子。  
深红的血汩汩地从尸体被咬开的破口里冒出；而托宇智波斑被轮回天生以来并未进食的福，他的裤子里只有一滩白色的精液。  
宇智波带土硬了，事实上，他早在很久之前就对这具身体硬过了，不过现在，他要将后面的事也付诸行动。  
死人的肌肉是松弛的，宇智波带土直接摸索到宇智波斑下面那张嘴，瞄准以后不做停留地插了进去。众所周知，一具尸体肛肠与内脏的温度下降是慢于体表温度的，所以迎接宇智波带土的是一个温暖而湿润的内腔。不同于男人活着时的强势逼人，如今他的后庭软得像滩烂泥。不知道女人操起来是不是就是这种感觉，宇智波带土舒适地叹了一口气，突然冒出个漫无边际的念头。  
宇智波带土将宇智波斑的两腿分开搭在臂弯里，两手从外面摸到男人的后腰捞起了他的屁股，然后便大开大合地操起来。那两瓣一只手就能抓住一边的臀肉随着撞击发出啪啪的脆响，而那两条悬在宇智波带土身侧的纤长小腿随着他抽插的节奏有一下没一下地打在他的后腰上，撞得他内心愈加躁动不止。  
并拢宇智波斑的双腿拎在手中举起，在姿势形成的挤压下带土进行了一波冲刺，然而小高潮过后，射精依旧远得像下辈子的事。  
宇智波带土折腾着宇智波斑的尸体换了好几个姿势，不断地操着。如果暂且忽略过程中他因嫌尸体越来越僵硬的肌肉碍事或单纯觉得碍眼捏碎的两个肘关节，一个肩关节，掰断的两根桡骨和一根尺骨，和卸下的十指全部指关节；以及他以发泄为目的用牙和手指在尸体体表划出来的无数纵横交错的伤口，那这不失为一场淋漓尽致的性爱。  
两人终于再次回到最初的面对面的样子，宇智波带土从用于磨牙的宇智波斑的左边锁骨上抬起头，合上嘴掩过染得鲜红的齿尖，然后将视线一转看向宇智波斑散成一大摊的头发下被遮盖了一半的脸。瞧啊，那嘴角的青紫是我打的，那道鼻血是我揍出来的，接着，宇智波带土抬手撩开宇智波斑几缕黏着血的长发，对着斑露出来的额角的伤勾起了带着几分得意意味的笑，毫无疑问，这也是他踢的。  
宇智波带土仔细抚摸过身下男人面上的每道伤痕，他嘴角的弧度阴晴不定，眼神却深情得像是在端详爱人。他用手擦拭掉斑脸上从破碎的喉咙里涌出来带着碎肉的血，继而俯身吻上斑微阖的眼皮，最后扶着斑的头卸了斑的下巴把自己挺立的阴茎塞进了斑嘴里。  
随着带土那物的抽插，不断有血从斑的喉咙里冒出来，意外地还带着一点这具身体生前的余温。被挤出来的血沫顺着肉棒凸起的纹路攀延而上，把整个作恶的器官染得不像性器，像凶器。  
快感一波高过一波，宇智波带土胡乱抓了一把宇智波斑的头发，将那颗晃来晃去的头固定在掌中，然后在那湿润而销魂的嘴里乱戳起来。较尖的犬牙和凹凸起伏的后槽牙以不同的手法按摩着侵略者毫不留情的肉刃，柔软的舌头和双唇又带去缱绻的缠绵，而头颅主人断掉的颈椎让整个口腔拗出了各种不可思议的角度。  
伴着齿缝间泄出的断续的呻吟和急促的低呼，形容凶狠、动作暴戾的男人将自己的肉棒从尸体口中抽出，一手扳着败者未倒下的脸一手撸握的动作骤然加快。  
“哈——”射完的宇智波带土呼出一口气，开始欣赏起手中的作品来。宇智波斑整个头轻靠在他的掌中，双眼微阖，口唇半张，两片冷色开裂的唇间淌出了红白相间的粘稠液体。而同样的液体，也挂在斑的发梢上、睫毛上、鼻梁上和下颌边。  
宇智波斑，你可曾想过死后会被自己的同胞这般侮辱？跟我这个被你蒙了二十年的人比起来，你觉得我们谁更可悲？  
而回应宇智波带土的，只有神威空间除他自己渐趋平稳的呼吸外死一般的寂静。  
宇智波带土看得实在心烦，他放好宇智波斑的尸体，盖上了男人未瞑的目，凝视着这个他不想承认但其实最熟悉的面庞，欲言又止地张了张嘴。  
“如果……”宇智波带土以为自己还会嘲讽点什么，可是在发出那两个嗫嚅得自己几乎都听不清的音节以后，他如鲠在喉地再说不出一个字。


End file.
